


And Fuck You, because You Ruined It All

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Chaotic Dream, Dream is a bitch, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, asshole dream, can i tag Hurt/No Comfort??, ghostbur being ghostbur, schlatt honestly deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schlatt just wanted someone. Anyone. Quackity left him. Dream was too full of himself to care.Schlatt centric.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 310





	And Fuck You, because You Ruined It All

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh yeahhhh

"Y'know, Schlatt. Your time is coming up." Dream said as he circled the tyrant. Like a predator hunting it's prey.

"Yeah? And this is what you fuckin' wanted, huh? EVERYONE LEFT ME, DREAM! I DID IT FOR YOU AND YOUR... SICK LITTLE NEED FOR CHAOS!" Schlatt spat. He was clearly drunk at this point. His words slurred together, and he was more violent.

Dream just smirked under the mask.

"Don't you get it, Schlatt? You're tearing this place apart. We're tearing it apart."

"There's no fuckin' we in this! You're the fucking puppeteer!"

Schlatt wasn't wrong, per say. Dream had Wilbur, Techno, and Schlatt all on strings. They listened to him. He held power over them.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're drunk out of your mind! Your own VP left you for the rebellion!" Dream said with an edge of dullness to his voice. "Quackity left you. _Alex_ left you, Schlatt. And you're just going to drink your feelings away?"

Schlatt didn't respond. Just took another swig of whatever drink he had.

Dream laughed. "You're pathetic! Look at you!" He sighed, pausing. "Alright. Here's how this is gonna go. You're going to drink yourself into oblivion. You'll have a heart attack, and drop dead. Wilbur? He's going to blow this shit up like your ass when you eat Taco Bell," Dream snickered at his own joke. "And Techno? He's going to create some Withers. This shit's going up in flames, buddy."

"How did the bastard get-"

"Six Wither Skeleton Heads?" Dream finished. "Please. How do you think?"

Schlatt glared up at him. "You're one sick bastard."

"I'm a sick bastard who lives for chaos, Schlatt! I thrive off of this shit."

The alcoholic didn't want to hear more. Dream was so fucking annoying to him.

"You're a fool for thinking you could trust me, Schlatt."

"I fucking know already! Okay? I fucking know."

"As long as you know it." Dream mused. "Anyways, I'll be off."

Schlatt watched as Dream left, Netherite sword tucked safely at his hip.

"That dumb bastard..." Schlatt muttered, popping the cap on a new bottle. "Who the fuck does he think he is? Fuckin'... Taking my VP away from me."

\-----------------------

Schlatt had drank himself stupid. Everything was a blur. It's not like he needed to remember, anyways.

He'll be dead within the next fifteen minutes.

"AND IN MY TIME OF NEED... EVERYONE LEFT! YOU ALL DID!"

Fuck.

Why was he so emotional? It didn't make sense.

He glared at Dream, and he could tell that the motherfucker was grinning.

Schlatt turned to Quackity. "YOU left. I needed you the most, and you LEFT!"

Quackity didn't say anything. Just simply stared.

Schlatt zoned in on Quackity. "Well?"

He was pretty sure other conversations were happening. He could hear someone ordering someone else to shoot him.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Schlatt let out a shaky sigh as the kill command went through.

And then he was alone in the afterlife.

He lost track of time before he saw someone else.

"Loverboy?"

"I'm- I'm sorry. Do I know you?" The ghostly figure of Wilbur Soot asked.

"Nah. Nah, forget it."

"It seems we're both stuck here... Maybe we should get to know eachother? My name's Wilbur. Um... I can't remember much. I remember my family, and a couple of events."

Schlatt sighed. Fuck it. If he was going to be here for eternity, he might as well get to know the other ghost.

"Schlatt."

"Ooh! Nice, nice."

The conversation died down. It was silent. At least, for a good while, until Wilbur spoke up.

"Are those real? The horns, I mean."

"They're pretty fucking real."

"Oh. They look cool!"

So, maybe, Wilbur was annoying.

Maybe Schlatt didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos maybe idk im sorry for writing this


End file.
